Evil Goku
by Son Bianca
Summary: Summary- This takes place at the time of the shadow dragons. Evil has sprung once more. Goku and Pan help out with getting the dragon balls. Later on, one particular dragon is still left, the four stared dragon, which is the most powerful. His name is Ladon. He takes control over Goku's body and making him evil. What will happen to out friends? May have Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Evil Goku  
By Son Bianca

**_Disclaimer-_**I do not own dragon ball or any of the characters. Onlysome of the dragons I name.  
**_Summary-_** This takes place at the time of the shadow dragons. There areseven dragons that the bad energy made from over use of the dragon balls. Goku and Pan help out with getting the dragon balls. Later on, one particular dragon is still left, the four stared dragon, which is the most powerful. His name is Ladon. The whole gang shows up and witnesses a dragon that is black and red (Ladon). Then he and Goku fight. After Goku powers down because of loosing power, Ladon gets inside of Goku and controls him. What will happen to our hero? Who will save him and the world from being destroyed?

* * *

**_Chapter 1- The dragons_**

"Arise Shenron!" yelled Goku.

All of a sudden, a thick black smoke rose from the cracked dragon balls. In front of the gang, Bulla, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku, stood with awe and wonder as a different kind on dragon appeared in front of them.

"Who are you? You're not Shenron!" yelled Bulma and Chi-Chi in unison.

"I am Traton, the brother of Shenron. I am here to grant your wish." said Traton with a little bit of an evil laughter after.

"Well you don't sound so nice. What happen to Shenron? I can sense evil with in you. What happen to the dragon balls?" yelled Goku

"Hahahaha, you foolish say-jinn, you and your friends of course over used the balls, so here I am, and the others." Traton said

"Hn, others? What do you mean other dragons you fool?" Vegeta said a bit irritated.

All of a sudden the black smoke whirled around Traton and seven black smoked dragons went across the world a long with the dragon balls. The sky turned in to a rainbowish color.

"Look mama, the sky is different. It looks beautiful and not dangerous at all. What happen?" said Pan

"It's pretty alright but I sensed evil and this doesn't look good. We are going to have to hunt down those dragons and get the dragon balls back to normal." Said Goku

"Alright the groups' back together!" Said Pan as she hugged Trunks and Goku together.

"Sorry Panny but I have to do this all alone." Said Goku and blasts off to the sky.

Pan pouts but then blasts off to Goku with the dragon radar.

"Wait grandpa, you forgot to grab the dragon radar!"

Goku halts in mid air and scratches the back of his head and smiles.

"Oh ya thanks Pan." Goku reaches out to grab it but Pan pulls it away with a smile on her face.

"I'll give it to you but you have to let me come with you."

"But Pan I have to get this done and I don't have time to argue with you. Fine but you have to listen to me, ok?

"Yeah, ok I will and besides grandpa what would you be with out me?" She smiles and then both head of to their first dragon.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. It's short, I know but don't worry. The next chapter has them battling their first dragon. Please R&R okay? See you in the next chapter of Evil Goku!


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Goku

By: Son Bianca

_**Chapter 2- Haze Shenron, Nova Shenron, and Eis Shenron**_

"Dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected." Beeped Giru

"Hahaha, what a beautiful view of the lake? Disgusting and repulsive with mold all around!" said Haze Shenron with laughter fallowing after.

"Hey, you. Big, fat, and ugly; who are you and what is that smell?" said Pan as she and Goku covered their noses.

"Hn, why hello Goku. Like my master piece? Oh sorry you don't know who I am, do you? My name is Haze Shenron and I am the dragon of pollution."

"Why are you doing this?" Said Goku

"I am only doing this to live and kill the Earth in progress. Besides you created me."

"What?! I did no such thing!"

"Oh but don't you remember that wish you made? You know to wish back Umpa's dad back to life after he was killed by Tao? Yep, you created me and thus here I am."

"Uhhh, I guess I did create you. But no matter, I will kill you and get the dragon ball back!"

"That's it, I'm tired of this! Grahhhhhh!" yelled Pan as she rushes forward to punch Haze Shenron.

"No Pan! Wait he might be too powerful!"

_**Pan swings at Haze Shenron and sends him across the ground in to a half built building.**_

"Owwww!" A rock had landed on his foot and was jumping around for a while grabbing his foot.

Goku and pan sweat dropped and the Pan yells at Goku.

"I though you said he was STRONG gramps!? He is a big baby!"

"Sorry Panny, I can't always be right about everything."

"I am not a BABY! Go a head and attack, you won't win."

_**Pan flies across to Haze Shenron and gives it her all. They fight for about a good hour or so. Haze, looking very beaten up was just taking in all of her attacks until she starts to slow down.**_

Pan, all out of breath was breathing hard and asked "Had enough?"

_**Haze just stood there laughing because he knew what was happening.**_

_**She got angry and sent a kick to his face but it was caught by Haze and he just smacking her all around and finally held her upside down laughing.**_

"Pan! Don't worry I'm coming!" Said Goku and powered up to ssj1 but then all of a sudden powered back down.

"What's happening? Why am I all out of breath?"

"It's because of the pollution in the air. No breathable clean air and you are weak."

_**Haze comes flying and attack Goku with Pan too. As soon as he has them both in his grip, he whispers a spell to Goku and then his body stiffens. Little did he know that was a spell for Ladon to be able to take control of Goku and turn him evil incase he fails to beat Goku. Pan and Haze see Goku pass out after he said the spell to him. He laughs mentally and hears Pan screaming Gokus' name.**_

"Grandpa Goku! Wake up please! Grandpa!"

_**All Goku does is moan and then is tossed into the black lake fallowed by Pan. Pan wakes up in clear water and is able to breath. She see's Giru and hugs him.**_

"Giru go find Grandpa, he's in danger!"

_**A couple of minute later, Goku wakes up and see's Pan above him.**_

*Cough, Cough* "What happen? All I remember is Haze holding me and saying words and then I black out."

"Grandpa, we are in clear breathable water and I want you to blast at that hole in the ground! It's a spring water hole and it lets us breath and not any dirty air. Do it and then take him out!"

_**Goku listens and does what he was told and then he see's Haze's shock. He blasts Haze and is defeated. The two starred ball appears falling from the ground and lands in Pans hand. They celebrate as they see the sky clear and then leave to go get two dragon balls that were next to each other. **_

_**They arrive in a small town that was blown up the most and see's two dragons that were identical.**_

"Ahh, Goku you arrived at last." Said Nova and Eis in unison

"Who are you and what wish brought you two here?" said Goku

"I am Nova Shenron and you brought me to life with the wish to bring back those killed by King Piccolo and this is my brother Eis and he was brought by the wish from King Piccolo to be younger."

"Ahh, I see. Well I am going to defeat you!"

"Go ahead and try." Said Eis

_**Goku and Eis fight while Pan and Nova were fighting. When Goku transformed into ssj4, Eis powered up to his maximum, which was equal to ssj4and the battle gets tense. Pan and Giru fight Nova and just before defeating him, Pan hears him say a spell, which was "Alza ma kai Goku batacaroot maz!" and then Nova, dies at that moment. Pan was puzzled but shrugged it off and headed off to where Goku and Eis were fighting. She say her grandpa stood strait up and say him starting to look like he was about to pass out but he shook it off and kept fighting.**_

"KA….ME….HA….ME….HAAAAA!"

"ICE….WORAL….WINNNDD!"

_**Both powers collide together in the middle and Goku seemed to have the upper hand until he noticed that Eis was going to shoot a blast a Pan. As Eis shot his blast, Goku stopped what he was doing and IT' to Pan and blocked the power. He succeeded into protecting Pan but as soon as that was over, he powered down and was back to his normal kid self. Pan gets angry and then surprised attacked Eis while he was laughing.**_

"Arghhhh!"

"What…. Ahhh!"

_**Pan fights Eis now and Goku watches his granddaughter gives it her all and starts to feel a little tired but he fights the urge to blackout because he wants to be there just incase Pan is defeated. He see's Pan winning and smiles a faint smile but then hears something that was wired and again straitens out and then faints. Pan fights and when he is about to die, she hears him say the same spell and blasts him into the other world. She pants knowing that she won but then senses no ki around her and worries.**_

"Grandpa Goku, where are you? Hello? Where are you?"

"Goku found, Goku found Pan! He's past out, danger Pan."

"Huh, Giru! Where's grandpa?"

_**Giru points strait down and Pan see's Goku passed out and is laying there with the three stared and one stared ball. She then notices the sky turning back to normal and flies to Goku. She picks the balls up and puts them in her bag. Then she picks up Goku and starts heading back to Capsule Corp. to have the family heal him back up and wants Goku to rest. **_

_**As she arrives to Capsule Corp., everyone comes running out side and asks Pan what happened. By that time Goku wakes up and see's everyone surrounding him and Pan.**_

"Oh my gosh, Pan what happen to Goku?" said Bulma

"Umm, can we go inside then I'll explain everything."

"What happen brat? Why was Kakarot passed out?" Vegeta said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well we were fighting and this happened three different times. The dragons said these words that I don't even know what they mean. They say it before they die and grandpa just freezes and then faints."

"Panny, what happen?" said Goku as he wakes up.

"Goku! You're awake! Aww my sweet little kid husband was hurt. Are you ok, did they hurt you badly?" said Chi-Chi as she hugs Goku.

"Grandpa you passed out again but we got two more balls!"

"Oh well that's good."

"Sweetie, what were those words?" asked Gohan and Videl in unison.

"Well they were: _**Alza ma kai Goku batacaroot maz."**_

_**Just then Goku stiffens and then passes out. Everyone surrounds Goku and is worried.**_

"Goku!" they all said in unison.

"Kakarot wake up! What's wrong with him? Well?"

"I don't know Vegeta, but they seem like magic words." Said Gohan

"Hn. Well when will he wake up?"

"I don't know, but help my dad wake up Uncle Vegeta!" said Goten with worry in his voice.

"Goku wake up, dinner is ready!" yelled Piccolo

"What? Food! Where, where?" said Goku with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Well at least he is awake now. Come on Kakarot lets go get some dinner."

_**The gang walks in to the kitchen and eats dinner. After that, they all go to bed and start to fall asleep except Goku. Goku just watched the ceiling wondering what was happening to him. **_

'Uhg, what's wrong with me? Why am I passing out? I feel so venerable after that and it's freaking me out. Oh well, tomorrow is a new day and we still have four more dragons left.' He thinks to himself, and then he drifts off to sleep.

_**A/N: Well there you go. Creepy right, just blacking out when a spell is said and feel so venerable. Well anyway, what will happen to Goku as he gets the other dragon balls? What does the gang do when they find out that the reason they are saying the spell is making Goku pass out? Find out in the next chapter of Evil Goku! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Evil Goku**_

_**By Son Bianca**_

_**Chapter 3: Ladon**_

"Grandpa, grandpa. WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Pan why are you yelling?"

"Cause I've been trying to wake you up for the last 30 minutes! Sheesh you can sleep through an earthquake and still be dreaming about food. Ugh…. come on and let's eat breakfast and then let's go get the rest of the dragon balls."

"Alright!"

_**So Pan and Goku eat breakfast and then go off to get the other dragon balls. Each time they fought a dragon, the same thing happens to Goku. They arrive back at Capsule Corp. and eat lunch.**_

"So brat, how many dragon balls have you collected?"

"Vegeta! Don't call my daughter a brat! Now sweetie, how many did you collect?" said Videl

"Well mama, we collected 6 dragon balls so far."

"Yeah, and I do have to say that my little Panny has sure grown up and made me proud. She has become a skilled little fighter. If she keeps this up, maybe she will even surpass Vegeta."

_**Vegeta only smirked as he heard it and Goku smiled.**_

"GOKU WE WILL NOT HAVE MY LITTLE GRANDAUGHTER GROW UP AS A THUG AND JOBLESS DEAD BEAT!" yelled Chi-Chi

_**Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulla, and Trunks cover there ears and fall to the ground after Chi-Chi yelled and were almost screaming in pain, but more or so, only Vegeta and Goku were.**_

"Dammed woman, are you TRYING to get Kakarot and myself deaf?!" yelled Vegeta as he was trying to get off the floor still holding his hands up to his ears.

_**After they all ate, they decided it was safer to keep Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulla at the look out. They all IT' to the look out and the gang left to go find the last dragon.**_

_**After they located the dragon, they decided to keep there ki low and tried sneak up on him.**_

"Pan, I want you to stay behind with Trunks and Goten okay?" said Gohan

"What?! Why do we have to stay behind?" said Pan, Trunks, and Goten in unison.

"Because brats, we are stronger than you and don't need you to get in our way!" said Vegeta with anger in his voice.

"'Geta will you please be quiet or else he might catch us…. Ugh too late."

"Hello Goku, are you here to join with me?" said Ladon in an icy voice

"What no. How 'bout you give me the dragon ball before things get too evil and dirty?"

"Oh it will get evil but I want to have a little fun with you first."

"What do you mean by that dragon?"

"Oh you will see real soon weakling." Said Ladon with a laugh after that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OH YOUR GONNA GET NOW. ARGHHHHHHHH!"

"Vegeta no!" yelled Gohan, but it was already too late and Vegeta and Ladon were fighting.

_**Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan see Vegeta fighting and witness Vegeta getting beaten and that made Trunks mad. After Ladon pinches Vegeta strait in the face, Vegeta flies strait into Goku and both of then fall to the ground. Trunks see's this and decides to go fight Ladon. Goten goes along with Trunks and both are fight him. After they both get a smack down Gohan gets angry. He powers up to mystic Gohan and at the same time everyone, besides Ladon, was shocked.**_

"Papa?!"

"Gohan?!" said Goku and the others.

"Oh great, the brat has decided to use his mystic powers."

"What!? He has mystic powers, why didn't any one tells us!" said Pan, Trunks, and Goten

"Huh, oh well he has had that power within him when he was a little kid. He uses his anger as an advantage, and he has only used this when he fought Cell. Man he was really angry when he didn't finish the job and I ended sacrificing myself for nothing. He won and still has not forgiven himself after that but I do because I know he only ignored me because his say-jinn side came out a little. But I hope he kicks his butt! GO GOHAN!" said Goku with a lot of pride in his voice.

"Oh. Well yeah, GO DADDY!"

"GO GOHAN!" yelled Trunks and Goten

"You better win brat or else I'm going to give you another beating like I did when we were on Nemak!" yelled Vegeta

"YOU GAVE MY SON A BEATING! VEGETA BE GLAD WE ARE DEALING WITH THIS OR ELSE I WILL GIVE YOU A BEATING!"(Ya a little out of character but I always wanted to see Goku yell at Vegeta for doing something mean to his kids.) Yelled Goku making everyone stare in fear, even Vegeta was shaking after seeing Goku angrier than him.

"Umm Goku…. Maybe we should be watching the fight." Said Trunks in a shaky voice.

_**Goku gave a death glare of his own, which made Vegeta squeak a little in his voice, and then they all turned to the fight and were glad to see Gohan winning.**_

"Good job Gohan! Now finish him off son!"

Gohan gave a little smile of evil and said "Why would I do that dad, I'm having fun seeing this weakling getting beaten to a pulp."

"Papa?!"

"Gohan?!" said Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten a little worried that his say-jinn side was coming out

"Oh for the love of…. Gohan don't make me get over there and pull you out of the fight and finish him off myself!"

"Okay, okay. Fine, just don't finish him off 'cause I want to." Said Gohan sounding like him self a little and was about to finish him off but an arm came up and grabbed his neck.

"GOHAN!" yelled everyone as saw Gohan struggling and powering down

"Who are you calling weak say-jinn? Huh you seemed more fun evil but to bad that's gone." Said Ladon in an angry voice and threw him strait at the others.

"Okay who ever you are, it's my turn!" said Goku as he powered up to ssj4 and flies past Gohan and starts to fight.

_**A/N: Cliff hanger. I know, I know. What's going to happen to Goku and what threat is upon the other? Find out in the next chapter of Evil Goku!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Evil Goku**_

_**By: Son Bianca**_

_**Chapter 4- Evil Goku**_

_**Goku flies past Gohan and starts to fight Ladon but was stopped when Ladon held up his hand and opened his mouth to say something. **_

"_**Wait a minute Goku. You don't know who I am and how I came to be. Well my name is Ladon and I was brought to life when you wished to bring yourself back to life during the arrival of the other say-jinn's."**_

"_**So that would make us like brothers then right? Well I don't care because like I have said so to my REAL brother, that any one who does evil is no brother of mine. So shall we continue to our fight and no more interruptions?" Goku said in a cool tone and then got into his fighting stance.**_

_**Ladon got into a fighting stance just like Goku had and then began to fight. While they were fighting, Pan grabbed her father and set him done to rest. Gohan got up and watched his father and Ladon fight and with awe, like the others, still wondered what that spell was that was cased on to him. After awhile Trunks finally figured out why the dragons said the spell.**_

"_**I got it!" said Trunks making everyone look at him weird. **_

"_**Well what is that you have figured out brat?" Said Vegeta with an annoyed tone.**_

"_**You know that spell that was casted on Goku? Well I have figured out that was used on him so that some one, which is Ladon, to be able to make Goku venerable and easy to take over! That means that if we don't kill Ladon Goku can get taken over and used for evil."**_

"_**But if that is true Trunks, wouldn't he have already used that?" Said Gohan**_

"_**Well remember when Ladon said he wanted to have some fun with him?" Said Pan when she finally spoke**_

"_**That means that he wants my dad to be exhausted and then can he only be able to take over him!" shouted Goten**_

"_**Ugh, then that means that we have to take Kakarot out of the fight and we all have to fight him ourselves and we have to keep Kakarot out of reach from Ladon."**_

"_**Well let's hurry and take grandpa out of the fight or else it will be too late."**_

_**Just as Pan and the others were about to take Goku out of the fight, they saw Goku already panting and change back to his regular kid self. The all gasped as the saw Ladon fire a ki blast at Goku and picked him up by the collar of his gi. He was struggling but finally gave up because he was too tired. Just then all of the dragon balls flew out of Pan's bag and merged with Ladon. He was stronger and much more powerful that before then a thick black layer of smoke covered him up and Goku also.**_

"_**Grandpa no!" **_

_**It was too late as Goku was clutching his head and trying to not turn evil, but the darkness was too much. His gi changed from an orange and blue gi to a black and red gi. His ki was powerful and evil and had an evil look in his eyes.**_

"_**So who's ready to fight and die?" Said Goku with an evil, dark tone**_

_**A/N: Cleft hanger! Yes I know that was a little boring and was short but the next chapter will be better. So what will happen to the gang? What will Pan do when she gets kidnapped by her own grandfather? Find out in the next chapter of Evil Goku!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Evil Goku **_

_**By: Son Bianca**_

_**Chapter five: Vegeta Kidnapped and love?!**_

"**Oh, that's just grate; now we have an evil Kakarot** **and it's gonna be alright." Said Vegeta sarcastically**

"**Hello? Are you all just gonna stand there or are you going to fight me?" Said Goku**

"**Oh no! Dad what are we going to do now? Grandpa is really strong and I don't think we can beat him." Said Pan**

"**I don't know Panny, but we are gonna have to do our best and beat dad. We can't let Ladon keep my dad's body so we are gonna fight and see if we can get dad back!" Said Gohan as he rose **

"**Well seems like I don't have to wait here for you simpleton's to get ready to fight. Good now who would like to go first?" Said Goku with a little chuckle after it**

"**Well bro, do you want to fight brother and brother vs. father?" Said Goten**

"**Sure, it'll feel like old times only we actually get to beat our father without feeling bad."**

"**Well let's begin pipsqueaks!"**

_**Goku (Ladon) took his stance and so did the brothers. Then they shot forward and started their fight. The brothers were having a difficult time trying to fight their child-like evil dad and Goku wasn't have any luck either but both sides held up against the punches and kicks thrown at each other. Both sides powered up to ssj1 then to ssj2. The brothers had the advantage because they got to land a few punches here and there, along with some kicks in between. The Goku (Ladon) powered up to ssj3 and managed to kick Goten towards Trunks but Gohan dodged the kick coming towards his way. Her then powered up to Mystic Gohan. The battle was intense and Goten laid in Trunks arms unconscious and was trying to be woken up by Pan and Trunks. Mean While Vegeta was watching the fight and happen to notice that Goku was looking at him for a while then going back to fighting, then to him and again when he had time to look at Vegeta. Vegeta was getting a weird feeling. He felt that Goku was eyeing him and was about to pounce on him and kiss him. Little did Vegeta know, that was exactly what he was planning. Then all of a sudden Goku transformed in to ssj4 and knocked Gohan in to a mountain of buildings. Then IT' over to Vegeta and grabbed him. He smiled and kissed Vegeta on the lips and that startled Vegeta and the other (besides Goten and Gohan because they didn't get to see it). After Vegeta was back from spacing out, he yelled at him.**_

"**What the hell Kakarot! Why did you ki…" (Lips smashed up against his once more but with the tongue coming into action).**

**Goku pulled back and said "Well at least I know how to make my love to be quiet."**

"**You're WHAT?! I will not be _you're _love and let go of me!"**

"**Hehehe, well to bad 'cause you're the only one stronger than these weaklings and I can't date my 'son'. So you are the next choice." **

"**Let go of me Ladon and I am NO one's _love_!" Said Vegeta while struggling to get out of Goku's/Ladon's grasp.**

"**Who said that I'm Ladon? He was only a mere decoy and help me get out of the trap that 'Goku' but me in. Know I'm free and you are going to be my mate. To hell with my 'wife', she only satisfied his needs but deep down he really loved you more." Said Kakarot with a smirk **

"…**." Vegeta said nothing do to what he just heard.**

_**Everyone was quiet and slowly Goku lifted into the air along with Vegeta. After snapping back to reality, Vegeta was yelling, punching, kicking, and even pushing Goku in order for him to break loose of the hold around him. It didn't work so well and then Goku blasted somewhere far away leaving the group behind either hurt or dazed.**_

_**A/N: Ahhh1 Cleft hanger again. Man was that weird?! What will Goku do to Vegeta and what will the group do when the have to tell the others and try to get them back? And what's up with Goku treating Vegeta kindly and doing almost everything he wants? Does Vegeta start to have feelings for Goku know? Find out in the next chapter of Evil Goku!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Attention**_

I have decided to not write this anymore. I will be giving this to anyone who will want my story. Please write to me if you want this to be yours. First person to write to me will get this story. Bye for now. (don't worry I'll write other stories but this one is one I'm willing to give away.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Attention!**_

My story has just been adopted by SonPanssj4. 

Thank-you for all who participated in my mini contest and congratulations to the new author!

I will be posting a new story soon so don't forget to check it out when it comes. Bye-Bye to all my little minions!


End file.
